


A thirst for a King (and a good night's sleep) (Bingo-Monstrous)

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: Kinkalot 2020 (ohmerthurcharm) [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur consents, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bottom Arthur, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Monstrous, Sex, Top Merlin, Vampire Merlin (Merlin), bliss, cumming, description of vampire feeding on neck, draining of blood, drool, fangs, vampire hypnosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Vampire Merlin secretly visits King Arthur even though he's not allowed to visit during the week. Arthur knows he won't sleep well and that Merlin's feeding is the only thing that will put him to sleep.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 (ohmerthurcharm) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861150
Comments: 22
Kudos: 100
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	A thirst for a King (and a good night's sleep) (Bingo-Monstrous)

Arthur snores softly, hugging and drooling against his embroidered pillow. 

Suddenly there was a bang and Arthur blinks himself awake and sits up to see the window open, the curtains gently sway in the wind.

Arthur gets up and walks over before closing it and locks it firmly. “There.” He sighs and scratches the back of his head as he sleepily trudges back to his bed. 

When Arthur gets into bed, he senses the room getting colder. 

He slowly opens his eyes, shivering to see blue eyes staring back at him.

“Merlin, what did I say about visiting during the week?” Arthur asks, deadpanned. 

The vampire smirks. “Because I know you need me to help get all that stress out of your body so you can actually sleep for once. The life of a King is hard indeed.”

Arthur sighs. “I need to get up early tomorrow morning, I don’t have time for a good rest.”

“For once, can you just shut up so I can work my magic on you? I’m hungry.” Merlin whines. 

“Oh, so the truth finally comes out then?” Arthur smirks. “You wish to feed on me again?”

“Oh stop, you love it.” Merlin says as he slowly pulls the tunic back and his eyes turning red. “Do you feel that?” He asks as he makes a small cut against Arthur’s neck with his sharp nail.

Arthur gulps and blinks as all control melts away. His muscles all relax together. He can’t move but he can feel everything, every fiber of his body was heightened. 

“Just…let me help you.” Merlin whispers against his ear.

Arthur pants softly. 

Merlin looks at him and smirks. “You are feeling as if you’re floating high above the clouds, weightless and so very hard.” 

Arthur hears Merlin’s voice and words begin to play in his head, then there was that familiar feeling of control from the inside. He was being hypnotized. 

Arthur could feel a flutter in his chest, that flutter turns into a weightlessness and a strange heavy yearning. His eyes roll back at the indescribable pleasure. 

“That’s it, just like that…feel yourself rise higher and higher…” Merlin says and rocks against Arthur’s hard on. “Feel your chest getting heavy with pleasure and want. Let that pleasure expand till it’s reached the tips of your fingers.”

Arthur’s eyelids flutter, his eyes at the back of his head, drool spills down his cheek. 

Merlin leans down and licks on a spot against Arthur’s neck. A thick vein was pulsing and juts out firmly. He opens his mouth and bites down. 

Arthur makes a weak sound as sharp fangs cut into his neck, holding firm as his precious source of life was slowly being drained from him. 

He tenses and groans louder; eyes closed. 

It felt incredible. It was almost all too much for him. The rutting of Merlin’s bum against Arthur’s rock-hard cock. The feeding, the floating bliss. Every movement sent shockwaves through Arthur. The sound of Merlin gulping down thirstily on his blood was probably the most pleasurable sound he’d ever heard. Long, deep gulps echoed in his mind. He felt parched. 

He feels Merlin’s fangs leave him and his heart pounds as he knew exactly what was going to happen next.

A hot and damp tongue licks up his neck, closing the wound and sucks and licks up the stray lines of blood.

Arthur cums with a sharp cry as he feels his control come flooding back, he gasps and moans, squirming under Merlin who watches with glee. 

Slowly Arthur felt his eyes begin to droop closed, his movements stills, he stares at Merlin with hooded eyes and a half open mouth. 

The vampire moves down. “I’ll be here on Saturday night. Until then.” He whispers and kisses Arthur gently. 

By the time he left, Arthur was snoring, curled up in his bed without a care in the world.


End file.
